


jacket

by laurus_nobillis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Come Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobillis/pseuds/laurus_nobillis
Summary: “Keep them closed,” you command as you take his large hand and steer him safely towards the couch. You gently push him down to sit.“Comfy?” You ask, and he nods. “Good. You can open your eyes now.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	jacket

**Author's Note:**

> i dreamed the plot of this and it took me a month to write it but here it is for you to enjoy! 
> 
> this is also my first attempt at smut so i hope ya'll like it <3

You felt a little bad about lying, you really did. 

Telling your boyfriend that you had to stay at the office late to finish a big project and couldn’t pick him up from the airport was a white lie, mostly harmless if not a little inconvenient for Asahi. Telling him there would be a surprise waiting for him when he got home was assuredly not a lie. 

No, you thought as you finished the last few steps of your hair routine, primping and fluffing and making sure you looked perfect, the surprise was definitely real. You admired yourself in the bathroom mirror for a moment, taking in your “hard work”; not too much, not too little, just enough to look effortlessly sexy. The little white lie was pushed to the back of your mind as you moved to rummage through the closet, looking for the certain something you had stumbled upon after Asahi had left for his trip. 

You finally felt the well-worn material, soft between your fingers as you carefully pried it from the box it was hidden in. The jacket was huge on you and pretty old, but it somehow still smelled like him all these years later. You didn’t know Asahi in high school, but you could imagine him wearing this jacket to the games and tournaments that he told you stories about, the teammates that you’ve only been able to meet a handful of times all matching like a murder of crows. You laughed a little at the thought; of all people, Asahi was not usually a very intense person, though you knew he had a side to him that was strong, determined, motivated. 

He usually carried the weight of the world on his shoulders from wanting to perform well, so you were glad that he had the opportunity to travel with Nishinoya recently. You were invited, of course, but with work actually being pretty hectic, despite the white lie you told, there wasn’t any way you could join them. You figured it was for the best, and you didn’t want to interrupt their reunion. There wasn’t any part of you that didn’t trust Asahi to the fullest extent while he was across the world, and truly his absence made his return all the more exciting. It gave you something to look forward to as the last few weeks of work dragged on, at least. 

But now you were here, sitting on the couch in your shared apartment, scrolling through your phone and waiting for the moment you could reveal your surprise to him. He’s too quiet though, and you miss the gentle sound of the keys in the entryway. 

He pauses in the short hallway that leads into the living room, shrugging off his carryon bag and kicking off his shoes. His muscles are aching from the flight and cab ride home, and he’s so tired that he doesn’t at first notice that all of the lights are on. He does realize when it clicks with him that, hey, shouldn’t you be at work? There’s no way you would’ve gotten off early, you would’ve called or texted him at the very least, no, this wasn’t like you, maybe someone broke in?? His heartbeat starts racing as he silently tiptoes towards the living room, hoping that if there is a burglar in there, they won’t notice him and he can call the police or maybe fight them or at least get away or-

But it’s just you, curled up comfortably on the couch looking at your phone. His heart rate begins to return to normal, when he notices that you’re wearing something large and black, you’re practically swimming in it, and when you turn and finally notice him and give a startled squeal and tell him to cover his eyes or the surprise will be ruined, he obeys.

“Keep them closed,” you command as you take his large hand and steer him safely towards the couch. You gently push him down to sit. 

“Comfy?” You ask, and he nods. “Good. You can open your eyes now.”

The look on his face is enough to know that you absolutely nailed it with this surprise. When he realizes that the thing you were wearing was his high school volleyball team jacket, and not much else, it’s like a shock of electricity shoots through his jet-lagged body and suddenly he’s very awake. You do a little dance, showing off the very intricate lacy black lingerie and sheer black thigh highs that you bought to go with it, before settling onto the couch, straddling his lap. 

Instantly, his large hands are on your waist, his eyes raking up and down your form as you not-so-subtly position yourself to be completely on display for him. 

“Surprise,” you say with a soft chuckle, enamored by the way he’s lost in the details of the lingerie, taking in the sight of you as if it were the first time. “Sorry that I had to fudge the truth a little bit. I promise next time I’ll be there to pick you up.”

“No,” he says, shaking his head before looking into your eyes, “no, this is a really nice surprise.” He laughs a little, before saying, “I did think someone broke in before I realized it was you, though.” 

“A burglar that locks the door behind them?” He looks a little shy as you razz him lightly, but you can’t help but notice the bulge beginning to form in his sweats. He sighs as his hands begin to roam your back underneath the jacket. 

“I’m glad it was you instead,” he says gently as he caresses up and down your sides, making your heart flutter. “I missed you so much while I was gone, I thought about you every single day. I’ll make sure you can come with me next time, I don’t want to be away from you that long again.” 

Before he can say anything sweeter, you lean in for a kiss, softly cupping his jaw in your hands. His stubble scratches your palms and chin in such a lovely familiar way, and he melts into your touch as he moves his hands to your hips and pulls you closer until your bodies are flush. One hand trails down your thigh until it reaches where your bare skin and the top of your stocking meet, absentmindedly playing with the lacy hem. 

He leans into the kiss and hums quietly as you break away to place hot kisses along his jaw and down his neck, leaving little bites that have him making even more of those adorable humming sounds. You’re not sure if it’s from the lack of physical affection for so long, or the way that you boldly whisper into his ear, “I wanted to look good for my ace,” that gets him hard so quickly. The combination of the jacket and your words gets him worked up, and you grin into your kisses as his grip on your hips tightens ever so slightly. You can feel his erection through his pants underneath you and you’re quickly overcome with a feeling of hot, aching need straight down to your core. You missed him so much.

Even with how excited you’re making him, he’s painfully gentle, like he always is, treating you like something made of precious and fragile glass. You decide to roll your hips into his and he lets out a low groan, the most beautiful sound you’ve heard in weeks. He captures your lips in a kiss, one hand gently tangling into your hair as he holds you close. You give your hips another experimental grind against his and he pulls away to give you the most needy, half-lidded look. You think he looks so beautiful, lips slightly swollen from your kisses, a healthy flush over his cheeks and hair mussed up. You want to see him unravel even more. 

“Should we?” he asks quietly as he motions towards the bedroom. You nod, giving him one more kiss before slowly peeling yourself off of him, making sure to ‘accidentally’ brush over his erection with your hand as you get up. He exhales sharply at the contact, and then is lost in awe as he watches you walk away towards the bedroom, one shoulder exposed as his large jacket engulfs your frame, and when he notices the line in the back of the thigh highs, he is gone, ascended. He wishes he could take a picture of you standing there, tossing a playful look over your shoulder as you beckon him to the bed. 

The next few seconds are a blur as Asahi hurries to join you in the bedroom, sweeping you up in a kiss that has him grabbing the backs of your thighs and hoisting you up to carry you to the bed. Your mouths mesh together messily as he gently sits on the bed, you still attached with your legs around his waist. He pushes the jacket off of your shoulders, exposing you to the cool air, but you’re distracted by his large hands roaming your back and fumbling with the clasp to your bra. Before he can get it all the way undone, you’re tugging off his shirt, exposing his broad chest and toned muscles to you. 

You eye him hungrily and your hands refamiliarize themselves with his shoulders, his chest, his back, everything. He finally gets your bra off and with the same fervor he explores your body. When he takes your breasts and squeezes them gently in his large hands you throw your head back with a whine at his hot touch. He takes the opportunity to place reverent kisses up and down your neck to your collarbone, shuddering as you roll your hips into his once more, hoping for more contact, even more friction than he’s currently giving you. One hand snakes around to your back, pulling you even closer as he rolls your nipple gently in his fingers, experimentally pinching to see what sounds he can get you to make. 

“Fuck, baby, I missed you so fucking much” you sigh as you pull him back into a heated kiss, punctuating it with another not-so-gentle grind of your hips, feeling his cock twitch through his pants. He groans into the kiss, focused on the smooth movement of your hips against his. As if to signal his agreement, he takes one strong arm, looping it around your waist and pulling to create enough room as he removes his other hand from your breast and trails it hesitantly down your abdomen, before stopping at the lacy edge of your panties. 

You giggle at the shy look he gives you, still asking permission to touch you after all these years. With a breathy, “Please, ‘Sahi,” he captures your lips in a kiss again as he pushes your panties to the side and slowly, gently easing his fingers down until he’s lightly teasing your folds, building up the slick that’s already pooled up there. One deft finger prods carefully at your entrance before slowly sliding in, beginning to stretch and curl in a way that has you melting in his grip. He soon adds a second finger, slowly curling up into your walls, and you moan into his kiss as he works you open. Truth be told, you need the preparation for what’s to come. The mere thought of his cock filling you up and stretching you out has your walls clenching around his fingers.

He takes that as a sign to pick up the pace, now pumping his fingers in and out of you, and the wet squelching sound isn’t lost on you as he moves his kisses to your jaw, your neck, your collarbone. You arch your back as you bounce on his fingers, sighing his name as he slowly works you towards your first climax of the night. 

He takes the opportunity to look you over, back arched and tits swaying as you come unraveled on his fingers, and then leans down to capture one breast in his mouth. The extra stimulation has you panting, hands tangling in his hair as he rolls his tongue over your sensitive bud, scraping gently with his teeth. Not one to be rude, he treats your other breast with the same attention as you’re panting his name, balling your fist in the hair at the nape of his neck. He groans, and the vibration is the last thing that really pushes you over the edge as you come with a sharp cry, pussy fluttering around his skilled fingers. 

You lean forward and he’s there to catch you, rubbing your back gently with the hand that was just supporting you. You place a few soft kisses at the junction of his neck and shoulder as you pry yourself up, supporting yourself on his muscular shoulders. He’s removing his fingers from inside you, but before he can get very far, you’ve caught his hand, taking his wet fingers into your mouth. He hisses out an exasperated “fuck” as you swirl your tongue around them, tasting your own pleasure, before locking eyes with him and pulling his fingers out with a wet ‘pop’. 

“You make me feel so good, Asahi,” you sigh, drinking in his almost pained expression. You can tell that he’s been using all of his self control to make sure that you’re ready for him. He’s not a small man, and you two had shared many conversations over the years about his fear of being too rough or hurting you. No matter what, though, you trusted him wholeheartedly. Despite his anxieties he had never been anything other than considerate and gentle and loving - and maybe a little rough, when you ask him to be. The needy look in his eyes brings you back down to reality, reveling in the warmth in his cheeks. 

“Let me show you how much I missed you,” you whisper as your hands move to help him take off his pants. His flushed cock bounces free of its confines as he leans back on his elbows, looking equal parts excited and exasperated. You wish you could take your own picture of him here, needy and ready for you. You slowly slide down your lacy black panties, and he watches in awe. As you reach down to begin slipping off the sheer thigh highs, he lets out a garbled, “Wait!” that makes you pause. 

“Mr. Azumane, I didn’t realize you had a stocking fetish,” you laugh as he looks away, his face somehow more red than before. His embarrassment is endearing, and you tut lightly as you begin to crawl back onto the bed on top of him in nothing but the sheer stockings. “Whatever my ace wants, my ace gets.” 

He falls backwards on the bed with a small whine as he covers his face, too embarrassed by his own volleyball position being used against him in such a lewd way. You, however, notice his cock twitch as you praise him, flushed and leaking precum onto his toned abdomen. 

You position your entrance over him, taking his thick cock and smearing precum over the head and he keens at the contact, his hips lurching forwards ever so slightly in anticipation. As you line up his girthy head with your dripping hole, you reach forward to pull his hands down to settle on your hips, uncovering his face. 

“I want you to watch me ride you, baby,” you gently command, “I want you to see how good you make me feel.” His grip tightens on your hips as you begin to slowly lower yourself down, centimeter by centimeter as his cock begins to stretch you out. You bite your lip between your teeth as sparks of delicious pain shoot through you, until he’s fully sheathed inside you. You take a moment to feel him, to adjust to his size for the first time in weeks, breathing deep as the pain transforms into searing pleasure. 

He feels your velvety walls contract and then relax around him, watching as you sink deeper and deeper. With a sigh, you finally start to move, slowly rolling your hips up before crashing them back down, setting a slow pace at first as you relish in the way that he fills you up. His brows knit together as you begin praising him, telling him how good you feel. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re s-so big,” you stutter as you continue rolling your hips and grinding into him, “you’re the only one who can ma-make me feel this fucking good-” you’re cut off by his moan as you punctuate your sentence with a much faster roll of your hips, leaning back and supporting yourself on the bed so he can fully see you. His thumbs dig into your hip bones as he starts to take control, lifting you up slightly before dropping you back down, watching as his thick cock, coated in your slick, glides in and out of you. 

“Oh f-fuck, yes baby, m-more!” You plead as he lifts you up again, this time bringing you down just a little harder, and your cry of pleasure sends sparks through him. His pace quickens and with each drag of his crock through your core he hits that spot that paints stars behind your eyes, your toes tingling and curling. He watches you bounce on him as you move your hands to fondle your own breasts, squeezing and pinching and rolling as you watch him with heavy lids. He thinks you look absolutely fucking perfect, he can’t believe that someone like you would love him and trust him, would let him love you like this, would let him feel you and fuck you and-

“Please, ‘Sahi,” you moan breathlessly, “f-fuck me as hard as you can-”

His thoughts are cut short with your request, and everything else fades away as he takes control of the pace, lifting you up enough so that he can begin to piston in and out of you, building his way up to 100%. If you want his all, he will give you his all. He would give you absolutely anything you asked for. 

You lean forward just enough to brace yourself on his chest and he finally gives you what you need, every thrust sending fire through your veins, the sound of your pleasure and his balls slapping across your ass not enough to drown out the mindless praise that is falling from your lips, spilling out like a prayer as you build closer and closer to your second climax. It was one of those rare nights when he felt confident enough to really let go and fuck you silly, bouncing you up and down on his massive cock like you were made for this purpose only. 

Your words and your pussy squeezing around him bring him closer to his edge, too, and his pace becomes erratic as he gets closer and closer. He’s not thinking about how his grip is probably bruising your hips, or how loud his own moaning has gotten. He can only think about your face above him, flushed and fucked out and falling apart around him, your eyelids heavy and mouth spewing glorious praise. 

“Fuck,” he hisses, “I’m c-close,” as you lean back again, bracing yourself on his thighs. You can barely form the words, but with your declaration of, “Inside,” he breaks, hips spasming as the taught cord inside of him snaps. You moan as you ride him through his orgasm, hot ropes of his cum filling you up and oozing out of you, coating your folds and making a delicious mess. It’s all he can do to watch as you roll your hips, coating his cock with the mixture of your arousal and his seed.  
“God,” you sigh, still rolling your hips, chasing your own climax, “you’re amazing.” He hums at your praise, knowing full well that you’re not quite done yet. He easily lifts you off of him, and before you can protest, he’s helping scoot you forward until your thighs frame his head. He leaves gentle, gracious kisses along your inner thigh, tasting the sticky mess that he helped leave there. 

“No, you,” he mumbles into the soft flesh of your thigh as he lifts your hips up just enough to seat you over his eager face. You let out a lewd moan as his tongue sweeps across your puffy folds, tasting his own cum mixed with your arousal. His stubble adds a pleasant scratch as his tongue dips into your entrance, and the degenerate slurping sound of him eating his own cum out of you has your empty and used pussy fluttering, begging for enough stimulation to send you to your climax. 

He drags his tongue upwards, circling your clit with practiced precision as he teases you just a little, taking in your mewls as one hand roams up your back scratching lightly on its way back down to squeeze your ass. You rock your hips into his face, pleading to him for more friction. He obliges, focusing on your clit and sucking gently on your labia, but it’s his own low, gravely moan into your folds that finally sends you to your climax, feeling his chest rumble underneath you as he continues to work you through your own orgasm, holding tightly to your hips to keep you from jerking away. With your final few twitches, he laps up your juices, carefully moving you until you collapse on top of him, legs buckling underneath you. 

With your head on his chest, he lifts up your face to give you a sloppy, exhausted kiss, his chin and stubble shining with your cum. You give him a tired smile as you lean back down. You can barely move, but you reposition yourself to be next to him, on your side with your legs tangled up in his, your arm stretched across his chest. He takes your smaller hand in his and absentmindedly tangles and untangles your fingers. 

“So,” you say with a yawn, “did you like your surprise?” 

He chuckles, the sounds reverberating against your cheek. “Definitely worth the hour long cab ride,” he confirms, placing a chaste kiss on the top of your head, “thank you.” 

You hum, “Better than our first time when you cried?” His face heats up and he quickly traps you in a bear hug, squeezing you tightly, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

“It was just ‘cause I liked you too much, I was overwhelmed!” He whines as you laugh, caged in by his strong arms. You knew that you could probably find someone else who could plow you into the mattress, or someone else who was big and strong and sturdy, but in the end, you didn’t want anyone else. You wanted him, Asahi, the man that loved you and cherished you and put your pleasure first. You had him, who treated you like you were a gift from the heavens. He was gentle and considerate but also so strong and determined and creative and reliable. The thought of finally having him home with you again had you a little misty-eyed, and you hoped he didn’t notice. 

“Well,” you say, blinking away the sentimental tears, “I’m just glad you’re home. You’re not allowed to leave again, at least for a little while.” He hums in agreement, placing another gentle kiss to the top of your head. 

“Agreed.” 

“And you can thank Yuu for giving me the suggestion for the thigh highs.” 

He sputters, giving you an incredulous look as you grin devilishly back at him.


End file.
